Love Was The Death of Me
by VetoChick07
Summary: When Draco gets arrested for murdering two Hogwarts students, Hermione does everything in her power to not get him executed. DracoxHermione, One Shot.


Hope you enjoy this. I cried while typing this. Please remember to drop a review!

Love was the Death of Me

Azkaban Prison. A place where people go insane, scream, and sometimes, even die. It was thought to be a living hell. No one could be stupid enough to do something to get them thrown into such a place. Except for a dark young man, who had a private cell, on top of a nearby mountain. This cell had not been in use since Sirius Black had escaped. It was the most heavily guarded cell. Only the most terrible crimes could be rested here. To the surprise of many, this cell was imprisoning the youngest prisoner in the whole jail. How could someone as young as seventeen do something so terrible, so grim that he had been sent to Azkaban? And even more strange, in the most guarded cell? It was a mystery to most people.

He was all alone, this man, with nothing to comfort him. No one to hold him, to tell him it's alright. He had no visitors, even though he had been in this hell for six months. No one bothered to drop by and pay a visit to the murderer. His face was pointed, and almost always wet, due to the fact he was always crying. He had once had a policy that he would never cry in his life. But that was before the incident, the one thing that had changed his life. Love. He growled as he thought the word, he hated it so much. It destroyed him, killed him inside, and most of all: made his life fall apart. He no longer had any friends, no family, and no lovers. His one love, he had not heard from. And at thought of her, a tear ran down his cheek. _No, don't think of her._ He thought._ She probably hates me now._ He sighed miserably and gazed out of his window; if you could call a hole in the wall covered in bars a window. How he wished his life was back to normal and that he had never fell in love with that girl. But even as he wished it, he knew he could never live his life without her.

He cried softly, whimpering for his love. "Hermione...please...forgive me...Hermione...I love you...forgive me..." He lost it, howling into the cold, dull night. The other prisoners lifted from their sleep, listening to their leader's depression. They didn't dare yell at him to shut up, they all knew what he was capable of. Instead, they joined him in despair. Screams, howls, yelps, and shrieks filled the night and it was if the wind was joining in their song. Their terrible, gruesome, broken hearted song of despair. The man who was leading howled louder, choking, his voice cracking, his silver blonde hair falling in his face, but he didn't notice, or didn't care. About 150 miles away, in a lone Muggle town, the song was heard. A seventeen year old girl woke up with a start. Her brown ringlets waved wildly over her face. She pulled down the covers furiously and scrambled to the window.

"Draco..." she whispered to the window, fog appearing where her cold breath met the cool glass. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the memory. The memory that killed her friends, her true love, and herself. It all began six months ago, at Hogwarts...

Hermione Granger was rushing down the stairs, and though late at night, her thoughts were well away from getting in trouble. She was super excited, for she was going on a romantic moonlit stroll with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Their relationship was getting so serious. _I've never loved anyone like I love Draco. I'd do anything for him. And he'd do anything for me._ Hermione didn't know that she was too right about the last statement.

She tripped down the last stair and walked a little too fast out of the front doors. _Calm down, Hermione. Draco will think I'm crazy if I appear this excited. _She plopped down on a bench next to the lake. This is where Draco and Hermione had shared their fist kiss. Hermione laughed at the sweet memory. She came across the bench, a little disappointed that Draco had not arrived yet. _Didn't he say tonight? Oh, don't be thick, Hermione, of course he said tonight. I'm just early, that's all. _And with that reassuring thought, she sat down. She looked around at the beautiful scenery. The full moon was shining down on the lake, reflecting moonlight around the whole perimeter of the lake. It glowed, and it was as if Hermione had entered a dream. Blue lilies circled the lake, and the grass was the lightest of green. There were no weeds, and it was perfect. Hermione sighed in admiration and waited impatiently for Draco.

The Slytherin Common Room was fully packed. Unlike the other houses, Slytherins stayed up all night. Draco Malfoy hoped he would not be noticed among the hundreds of students, but he was sadly mistaken. Just when he was about to leave the common room, a voice to his right purred "Where are you off to, Drakie? Can I come with you?" Pansy Parkinson was drooling all over Draco. She reached out for his arm, but he pulled away.

"Damn it, Pansy. Stay away from me! Do not follow me!" He barked at her. He had no time to deal with his pug-faced admirer. Pansy, however, didn't let her guard down.

"What's gotten into you, dear? You're all troubled, and bothered." She simpered, trying to seduce him. "Come on, let us go to your dorm, and try to fix your problems." Draco had enough.

"Screw you!" He pushed her down harshly and she fell back over the steps. He didn't look back at her reaction, and didn't care. He hadn't the time to undress from his school robes, but hoped Hermione didn't mind. _I hope she hasn't dressed up. It'll make me feel like I don't deserve her._ Draco sighed and pushed it out of his mind. He ascended out of the dungeons and into the Main Hall. He sauntered to the main doors and walked down the steps to the school grounds. His thoughts trailed to Hermione. He loved her so much, from her curly brunette head, to her soft, delicate toes. He thought himself the luckiest guy in the world.

Draco heard distant splashes. He was about to turn around the tree, but paused. More splashes. He peeked around the tree. There stood the love of his life, skipping rocks to pass time. His wishes about her attire had not been fulfilled. She was wearing a red halter top, short jeans, and black, strapped high heels. He sighed, and suddenly forgot why he didn't want her to dress up. She was so mesmerizing. Her beautiful hair was in a messy bun, which suited her perfectly. He stopped gazing at her and walked up to her. She looked around at him and smiled. She didn't care that he was in his robes.

"Wow...you look...wow." He mumbled, and she giggled. She took his hand and led him to the bench. He quirked a brow, but allowed her to lead him. She sat him down, and suddenly, kissed him passionately on the lips. He closed his eyes, and let his mouth do the work. His tongue traced her mouth, not asking, not pleading, _begging_ for entrance. With no hesitation, she let him in. He let out a hearty moan, and their tongues fought a sweet battle. He suddenly pulled away and lifted his head. She puffed out her lip in mock distress. He looked at her longingly before talking.

"I almost forgot! I have to get something for you! You stay here!" He exclaimed excitedly. And with that he hurried off. Hermione blinked after him. Twenty seconds ago, they were snogging, and now he was gone? _Men..._ she thought bitterly. Draco's footsteps died away, and she closed her eyes. She thought of his silver eyes, his beautiful smile when suddenly the bench she sat on tipped over. She yelped, and fell off as the metal bench fell on top of her. The handle collided with her rib, and she doubled over in pain. She looked over at the force that pushed her over. Standing directly above her was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She tried to smile at them.

"Hey guys, I didn't hear you..." She started weakly, but Ron cut her off.

"Save it, Hermione, we know about you and Malfoy." He said fiercely. His reaction was scaring Hermione.

"Oh." She said, looking at the ground. Ginny scoffed.

"Yeah, oh, too bad, Hermione, but this is what you get for cheating on _my_ brother." She said darkly. Hermione laughed.

"Are you serious? Get a grip, what can you do to me? I'm a more powerful witch than all three of you." She smirked. And then she went into thought. _Damn, Draco is starting to rub off on me._ Ron grinned.

"Yes, you are. But you are also under a heavy bench, and your wand is right there." He stated, pointing at the wooden stick. Hermione gulped. He was right. She was defenseless.

"Yeah, b-but Draco is coming a-any minute now." She stuttered out of fear. Again Ron, grinned, but it was Harry who answered.

"Did I mention that Ginny is rather gifted with the body-binding curse?" Harry sniggered. Ginny smirked and pecked Harry's cheek. Hermione gaped at them.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione whispered fearfully, tears forming in her eyes. The three of them looked at each other and all three smirked. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron stepped forward.

"I'm going to show you how much better I would satisfy you then Malfoy." He said, beaming. _You mean..._ Hermione thought and then screamed. She was going to get raped!

Meanwhile, Draco was searching a valley not too far from where Hermione was in peril. He was looking for a Wild Scandragon, an exotic flower that never dies. It was orange and red like fire, and meant undying love. When he finally found a few, he plucked them and made a bouquet. _My love will be with her forever._ He smiled and daydreamed peacefully.

All of a sudden, a female scream erupted in the night. It sounded like his love... Draco pulled out of la-la land and cried out, "Hermione!" And took off to their sanctuary, still holding the bouquet in his hands.

Hermione was crying terribly about her predicament. _Where are you, Draco? I need you..._ Ron had magically tied her hands and feet together, and she knew there was no way out. Draco would be cursed, incapable of movements, while he was going to watch her get raped. _No, Draco will not see me suffer._ Just as Ron started taking his robes off, he leaned in for a kiss. Hermione brought her head back as far as she could into the ground, and then spat into his freckled face. He wrenched back, and wiped the saliva off his face. Harry leaned in.

"I'll curse her mouth shut..." He growled, but Ron yelled at him.

"No! I want to hear her delightful moans of ecstasy." He interjected, smiling to himself. Ginny scowled at Hermione.

"If you do anything like that again, I'll hex you. Understand?" Ginny growled. The girl looked quite scary. Hermione nodded quickly and shut her eyes. She could not bear this...

"Hermione?!" Draco's voice came from around the tree. Hermione took this as an opportunity. She filled her lungs with air and screamed,

"DRACO! HELP ME! SAVE ME, THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE ME!" She shook herself wildly and groaned in pain as her head hit the bench. She closed her eyes in pain, but it did not block the flash off light. She peeked through her eyelids, seeing Draco on the ground, his body snapped together with a terrified/angry look on his face. Hermione cried out and tears spilled down her face. But Ron showed no mercy.

He pulled her away from the bench and muttered a spell, pointing at her mouth, and it taped shut. She whimpered. Ron ripped her halter right of her chest, revealing a lacy red bra. He pulled down her shorts, and everyone saw a matching red thong. If Draco could have moved his eyes, they would have widened. He felt tears form in his eyes as he watched his girlfriend helplessly. They would not shed, for he could not blink his eyes._ I'm a terrible boyfriend; I should have never left her. I'm going to _**kill**_Weasel. _ His flowers were left alone next to him, blowing lightly in the breeze.

Hermione shivered in the wind. Her tape on her mouth was peeling off; due to the fact it was soaked. Before she could try to lick it off, Ron pulled it off quickly. She yelped in pain as her lips burned. Ron looked at her maliciously.

"Now I'll show you how we Weasley men own their property!" Ron screeched. Draco's eyes burned in fury. _His property!?_ But before Draco could mentally insult Ron, the red head jammed his lips over Hermione's. Draco heart burned, his chest pained, and his mind was blowing. His inner magic burst out. The body bind left him, and he rose, shaking from the fury he felt. Ron immediately stopped kissing Hermione. An eerie green light passed over Hermione's ropes, and they turned to dust. She would've jumped up, but Draco's magic was stunning her. Draco turned to Ron, and pointed his wand. A surge of electricity burst through his veins as he screamed through the night,

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!**" A flash of green light erupted from the boy's wand, and was about to hit Ron when Ginny screamed, "NO!" and ran in front of him. She wasn't quick enough, and it hit them both as they crumpled to the ground. Draco was shaking so hard, he fell slightly, his right arm hitting one of the Scandragon's thorns, and it pierced his skin as he started to bleed. Hermione ran over to him. He was sobbing uncontrollably as he fell into Hermione's arms.

"H-he was t-t-taking advantage of-f y-you Hermione! I-I...oh!" He broke down and wept loudly in her arms. Hermione cried too. Their tears mixed and splashed down each other, never ending. Harry Potter still looked at his best friend and girlfriend dead on the ground. He then walked over to Hermione and Draco, and looked down at them coldly. He was calm, and then screamed out,

"I'm reporting you to the Ministry of Magic, Malfoy! Go to Azkaban and may you rot there! You don't deserve to walk on the grounds life has given you! YOU'RE SICK!" Harry sobbed and ran to the castle. Hermione gazed after him, before stroking Draco's hair. Her tears had caused it to be wet. But she doubted that Draco would've cared. She sang a song to comfort him. Hermione's lovely voice rang through the cold silence, lowering Draco's sobs. He clutched her tightly.

"I love you, Hermione. Promise me you'll never leave me." Draco cried, burying his head in her chest. Hermione gazed down upon him.

"I'll never forget you, Draco Malfoy. I love you. I'll be here. By your side, and if we part, just remember that I'll always be thinking of you. I'll dream of you, talk about you, sing about you. I'll never forget the time we spent together. If you go to prison, I'll visit you everyday; I'll stay in the cell with you. I love you." She whispered to him. It was a beautiful speech. He broke out into desperate sobs, but as Hermione tried to hush him, she heard herself crying immensely. She reached out and grabbed her robe from the ground and wrapped it tightly around them. In the next moment, he passed out. She gasped, and tried to get up to get her wand. She all of a sudden fell to the ground beside him, just as lights were approaching the couple. She fainted, looking at his pale face, and loving him more than ever. The forgotten flowers flew up in the wind and landed in Hermione's hand. She clutched them in her unconsciousness state, and everything went black.

Hermione woke up a while later, in the hospital wing. She suddenly remembered the night's events, and shot up.

"Draco! Where are you? I love you! Draco!?" She screamed for her lost lover. A forceful hand brought her back down.

"It's okay, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy has already been sent to Azkaban prison. You no longer have to deal with him." Came Madame Pomfrey's soothing voice. Hermione gasped.

"I have to leave! I have to get to him! Draco!?" She cried out, tears spilling down her robes. She looked down and noticed she had been dressed by the nurse. She pulled the sheets back and started to get out of bed. Madame Pomfrey pushed her back down.

"Dear, you're confused. Now, kindly lie back down..." She started but stopped when Hermione faced her. There was fury in her face she had never before witnessed.

"I'm leaving whether or not you like it, god damn it! Now, out of my way." She shoved the older woman fiercely out of the way before leaving the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey put a hand over her heart. "Oh my!" She gasped at the enraged student.

Hermione ran down the corridors, refusing to cry. She came across a mirror in the hall and looked into it. Her eyes were cold, her hair flyaway, and dark circles were under her eyes. She was also wearing a Slytherin robe. Draco's robe...

Hermione broke down into horrendous sobs. She wept miserably as she realized she would never again have Draco to hold. Never again have him to kiss. Never have him...period.

Hermione's head was bent, crying softly at the horrible memory. She knew what she had to do. Grabbing her cloak from off the floor, she rushed down the stairs of her small house. On the kitchen counter was none other than the Scandragon flowers, still alive and well in a purple vase. She gazed at them for a moment before grabbing her wand and purse. She spun on the spot and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. She had been trying to avoid Draco's case as soon as she got home, but she had to let it slide this time.

Hermione found herself in the lobby. She quickly went to the lift and went all the way down to the first floor.

"Floor One, Records of Wizards and Witches, Azkaban Prison Dealings, and Important Trials." Announced the cool, female voice. Hermione rushed off the lift, and went to the IR, or Important Trials section. She scanned through the alphabetical files and stopped at M. She pulled them out furiously and scanned the names.

"Mabel, Macwell, Majury, Malfoy..." She came across Draco's name and excitedly pulled it out. The file read:

Malfoy, Draco

Trial Date: December 12, 1997

Place: Azkaban Prison Courtyard

Crime: Murdered Ginevra and Ronald Weasley.

Punishment: Lethal Potion

Notes: Execution. Gets to speak before, but will die without any other word. Taking Instant Death Poison.

Hermione gasped in horror. Draco was going to be killed, tomorrow! _Well, actually today, because its 2:37. _Hermione cried out, and apparated back to her house. After a breather because of the horrible sensation, she quickly hurried upstairs. She grabbed her Wizarding Law Book and read up on executions. Since she couldn't sleep, she stayed up all night. She stayed up reading what seemed like endless chapters of boredom. But her love for Draco kept her at it.

Draco Malfoy leaned his head against the wall, thinking about his execution tomorrow. _Hermione won't come. She probably doesn't even care about me, or remember me._ He felt tears stinging his eyes. He sighed. He got so sick of crying. People all over say that crying helps you release your emotions and you felt better after. But Draco never felt better after crying. He felt worse. Like no matter how much he wanted to live, he kept realizing that he wouldn't more and more. He stopped crying, and peeked out of his hole. Sunlight crept in through the bars. He shivered. The snow was making him cold. He had only one sheet to sleep on. No one would care if he froze to death. He hated his life, and wanted to die. _I get to die today. Good thing, it'll make the world happy. _

Two hours crept by fast, and Draco had fallen asleep. His last slumber was broken by a loud bang. He looked up slowly, opening his eyes. Two guards came in. They snickered at him.

"Time to die, Malfoy." The guards guffawed as they lifted him off the bed and chained him up. _I'm already dead inside..._ he thought miserably. They made their way down the mountain by apparating. Draco, of course, had to Side-Along apparate. He could not be trusted. He found himself in a courtyard outside, and was being led up to a chained chair.

"After you, Mister Malfoy, your death awaits." The guards chuckled as they sat him down. Draco glared at them. He tiredly looked into the crowd. It was all a blur. The crowd before him was more immense than he thought it would be. He couldn't see the people in the crowd, except for one person. She was clear to him. He squinted to see who it was. To his great amazement, his very own Hermione stood in the front row. Her light ringlets blew in the wind, making her more beautiful than ever. They made eye contact.

"Hermione..." He whispered disbelievingly, as she whispered his name. She jumped, and without caring about the fact that a whole battalion of Aurors were watching, she raced down the steps. He stood up, chains restraining him against his chair. He pulled and pulled, and they finally broke. He was free. Hermione ran down, tears filling her chocolate eyes as tears filled his silver ones, and they collided together. Hermione wrapped her hands around Draco's neck and kissed him with a burning passion. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go. They fell on the ground, but neither noticed or cared. They kissed and kissed as tears flowed steadily down both of them. The Aurors stopped when they were about the reprimand Draco. They watched the two insanely in love fools roll on the ground. Tears filled all of their eyes. Not a single one of them wanted to break this moment.

Finally, a brave young lad went to them and pulled them apart. The two made desperate attempts to get back in one another's arms. A bearded man escorted Hermione back to the stands, but the escort turned into a pull.

"Draco!" She screamed, refreshed tears sliding down her face.

"Hermione, I love you! Nothing will tear us apart, nothing! Never forget me! I'll love you always, I'll be watching over you, protecting you! We'll meet again, someday! Never forget, I love you, Hermione Granger!" Draco screamed at her, romance filling every soul there. Hermione burst in to sobs.

"I love you too, Draco! I'll never forget you! I'll always love you, and never will I go to another man. I belong to you, Draco Malfoy, and no one else! I love you!" Hermione screamed right back at him, choking, and her voice cracking at every word she said. Everyone present felt tears arise in their eyes, and anger in their stomachs. They were all thinking the same thing._ How could the world be so cruel and separate these two?_ People all over were screaming for Draco Malfoy's instant return to the Wizarding world. The Aurors, who all wanted the same thing, couldn't grant their wishes.

"He still killed two people, he has to be killed. I'm...s-sorry!" One Auror choked out the last word. He limped over to Draco, who was crying and screaming the girl's name. He put a shaking hand in his cloak, and brought out a clear bottle full of black liquid. He shakily raised it to Draco's mouth. Draco eye's widened and he firmly shut his mouth. But with a crack of the Aurors wand, his mouth opened. Draco screamed, and that one scream pierced the night. It was high-pitched, and sad. He was scared to die. He didn't want to die._ I want to stay alive for Hermione. She needs me. God bless her. _He thought.

The Auror was beside himself in despair. He couldn't do it. He fell to the ground, his black cloak ripping in the chains, as he wept. Draco was still screaming as though being tortured, and Hermione was sobbing, but unable to take her eyes if her love. All of a sudden, a voice broke out from the crowd,

"Aw, just kill him already!" Hermione recognized that voice. But it was brutal, cruel, and violent. She gasped as Arthur Weasley made his way furiously down the steps next to Hermione. He turned to face her halfway down, his face stone-cold, and shook his head. He then continued down the steps and over to Draco Malfoy's chair of terror.

"NO, Mr. Weasley, please, I love him!" Hermione screamed after him. That brought Draco's head down. He looked over at Hermione, and then at the furious red headed man making his way towards him. "No", he whispered. Arthur grabbed Draco's blonde hair and screamed to the crowd,

"This horror killed my youngest son, and only daughter! His father was Lucius Malfoy, You-Know-Who's right hand man! He is a future Death Eater, if not one already! I'll kill him, and I won't lose a bit of sleep from it!" And with that, Arthur went to the now silent Auror, reached into his pocket and pulled out the foul vial. He walked over to Draco, and didn't notice the brunette hasten down the steps.

"NO!" She yelled, but it was too late, the mad man tipped the liquid in the blonde's mouth. Draco sputtered, and started to drowse. Hermione ran to him.

"Draco, I love you! I love you, I always will!" She was sobbing profusely onto Draco's prison garments. He looked up at her.

"Hermione, I love you too. Stay with me, I didn't mean to kill them. I loved you too much." He wept and before she knew what she was doing, Hermione grabbed Draco's head and their lips crashed together. They kissed their last kiss, they lived their last moment, and shared their last love. They held each other, no one dared to pull her away, as one man called Draco Malfoy was dieing. He sniffed, and his head rolled onto his chest.

"Hermione...I love...you...Hermione..." He mumbled. His arms fell, his legs limped, and his head drooped. Draco Malfoy was dead. As Hermione was crying, nature seemed to tag along too. The sun disappeared behind clouds, the wind stopped, and even the animals were not heard. Hermione raised her head. She staggered over to Arthur Weasley. She stopped for a second, looking helpless, when she suddenly shoved him aside, making him drop the vial of the gruesome potion. There was still some left. Hermione reached over and caught the vial. She rushed over to Draco's side, as she gently tipped the vial in her mouth. The black liquid coursed through her veins, causing no pain, but Hermione could feel the poison spreading. She hugged her dead love tightly, and said her last words.

"I'll join you soon, my love. Hold on for me. Though we're both going to be dead, our love will still be alive. Thank you for those flowers, I still have them, and no one will touch them, for they stand for our everlasting love." She said as she felt herself blacking out.

"Draco...Draco..." She murmured. Hermione Granger's life was being taken from her, but she needed it to. She was going to join her Draco, with no regrets. She hugged him tightly as death's blanket covered her too. One final tear slid down her cheek and touched his face. It glowed, and left a mark forever more. She finally collapsed in a heap and died. The two lovers were left there, untouched for a while.

After about a couple of days, ministry officials removed the bodies. But as hard as the tried, with and without magic, they could not separate the bodies. They still hugged, so they had to bury them together. To this they had no objection, for they feared of being haunted if they tampered with Hermione and Draco.

A surprising amount of people went to the funeral, a lot of people didn't even know Hermione or Draco, but heard the love story from afar. They joined together a sent the two lovers off in style. One woman even swore that a tear went down Draco's cheek, but that's just a rumor. Who knows if that ever happened? When Harry Potter went to close the casket, he swore that both faces were soaking wet. Many people believed him. He closed the casket, and they brought it out into the snow. It was lowered, but their spirits didn't. Their spirits were high, as they felt very good about the deed they had just done.

As for Hermione and Draco, well, you can assume what happened. They met rejoice fully in a place where all is good, all is bad, and all is pleasant. They joined in their hearts. And together they are to this day. When gossip is low in local villages, they bring up the tragic story or Draco and Hermione. Even though there are a lot of people on this earth, everyone can agree, that no one, absolutely no one, loved each other as much as two people called Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

The End

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please don't hurt me for killing off Draco and Hermione, but they had to. At least they joined together again. It was very fluffy, cheesy, and corny, I must admit. Please review, I respond to all reviews! Thanks for reading; Love was the Death of Me. See you!


End file.
